Longitudinal studies demonstrate that the course of anxiety disorders and depression is affected by pregnancy and lactation, but physiological determinants of these mood changes remain to be clarified. This study is designed to determine changes which may occur in CSF neuropeptides and neuro-transmitters in postpartum healthy women, both lactating and non- lactating, compared to normal control women. Progress report and summary of findings: This study started towards the end of grant year 37. Thus far one volunteer was recruited during the period this report covers. The healthy, non-postpartum volunteer had lumbar puncture as an out-patient.